Caves and Love
by rumpleteazerrrr
Summary: SLASH: MungojerrieMistoffelees. Electra is found paralyzed outside the Jellicle junk yard. What happens when Mungojerrie and Mistoffelees are sent to gather a special herb to restore her body. Will is be utter chaos? Or will hidden feelings unfold?
1. Chapter 1

Mistoffelees lay lazily on his bed after a hard days work. Fluffing up his pillow with his paws he began to think about the day. Nothing to important to ponder on, but he had learnt how to levitate Pouncival, when he would stay still. It was an exciting accomplishment and he prided himself on it. Just coming out of kitten hood wasn't easy and having to learn how to use his powers properly wasn't helping. Lately, he had been sent on gatherings of different herbs and spices for medical supplies. I guess it was Munkustrap's way of training him for real "missions."

A knock came from outside his tunnel.

"Misto, are you asleep?" the familiar voice rang.

"Yes, I'm awake," he groaned wishing he hadn't answered.

Munkustrap push past the hanging cloth that covered the entranced and gracefully walked in. He seemed a bit stressed then usual and he was looking around like he didn't want anyone else hearing what he was about to say. He sat down beside Mistoffelees bed.

"Sorry to barge in on you like this, but we have some important matters to attend to," Munkustrap began, "Earlier this evening we found Electra outside the junk yard paralyzed. You are the only one besides Deuteronomy and me who knows. Now, don't be alarmed. She will be fine, but I need your help."

Mistoffelees sat up, "My help? Why?"

"We need to go to the caves around the cove. There is a very special herb there that can cure her. It would be almost impossible for an adult cat to slip through the opening to where it lies. You're the only one who is small enough to get through."

"That's not true. Many Jellicles are as thin as I am. Maybe not as small, but still ," Mistoffelees pointing out.

"Yes, but in order to get this herb we need your levitating skills and sense of smell. No Jellicle has that kind of sense. You're almost like a Pollcile dog with that nose," Munkustrap stated trying to persuade him.

"I, um, well that's very kind of you to say, but I can't do it. Being alone and all will," Mistoffelees was interrupted.

"You won't be alone," Munkustrap stated.

Mistoffelees perked up his ears.

"We're sending Mungojerrie with you. He has more experience with these kinds of things. With being a burglar and all, he can sneak you two in without any suspicion. He has a very keen sense of direction which will help you two from not getting lost," Munkustrap said.

At the sound of Mungojerrie's name he tuned out. He had never gotten along with Mungojerrie ever. Even when he was only 6 weeks old, Mungojerrie would bully him to no end. He would always attack him about anything he said or did. When he really thought about it, Mungojerrie was probably the reason why his magical skills weren't where they should be. He would always be watching him and intimidating him. Even after leaving the kitten area of the junkyard and going to live out on his own, Mungojerrie always seemed to come around.

"Misto..? Mistoffelees! Are you evening listening to me?" Munkustrap seemed rather annoyed, "This is no time to be day dreaming. We have something very dangerous happening."

"Oh sorry," Mistoffelees mumbled, "I'm not going with him."

"I wish I could give you the choice, but I can't. the Jellicle tribe needs you, and more importantly Electra needs you. Do you want her to stay like that forever? Frozen, with no way of communicating? Just lying there helpless? Not being able to end her own pain. We would have," Munkustrap began to lecture.

"Alright! Alright! I'll do it," Mistoffelees almost shouted, "but I swear to the heavy side layer that if that cat does something to push me over the deep end I'll be the only one coming back."

Munkustrap was quite shocked at this sudden out burst of violence. Mistoffelees was never one to yell or threaten anyone. He was always quite shy and aloof, but he did hear from Jellylorum and Jennyanydots a few times about the spats between Mungojerrie and Mistoffelees. Hoping, with everything in him, that it would work out.

"Good. Now, you need to meet at dawn at the entrance of the junkyard. Don't be late. Get a good rest," Munkustrap said.

With that he got up and left. Mistoffelees put his head back on his blanket and silently cursed at himself. How could this have happened? He swore to never make contact with that cat if he could help it. Now going on an important mission with him? This was going to be physco.

'How am I going to do this?" Mistoffelees thought to himself, "I can barely go one minute around him, and I have to go for..? How long did Munku say? Hm, well hopefully I'll feel more better about it in the morning.'


	2. Chapter 2

Mungojerrie awoke to Rumpleteazer biting his ear. He opened his eyes in a haze and rolled over. It seemed rolling over wouldn't stop her from biting him.

"Hmm, Teazer. Leave me alone would ya?" he said pushing her away.

"Wake up Mungo! You have to be at the front of the junk yard in 5 minutes," she said trying to pull him up by the scruff of his neck, "Now get up!"

"OH SHIT!" Mungojerrie jumped right out of his bed and began to have a quick bath.

Rumpleteazer folded her arms, "Uck! You smell like Macavity's breath."

"Stop being so cheeky and help me!" Mungojerrie muffled out between licks.

Rumpleteazer giggled and helped bath her brother, "Please be careful Mungo."

Mungojerrie rolled his eyes, "I will."

"You're always so loud, ya know?"

"HA! I could say the same for you," Mungojerrie spat back with a quick grin, "I take that back. You're not cheeky or loud.. NOT!"

With that comment Mungojerrie jumped up and ran out of their box. Rumpleteazer frowned and ran after him yelling, "Oh Mungojerrie! You're ridiculous!"

"Love ya too sis!" Mungojerrie yelled back and picked up the pace.

* * *

Mistoffelees casually walked through the junk yard. He had no time to hurry. He had woken up in plenty of time and decided to get some "calm" air. The junk yard was always so peaceful in the mornings. No kittens running around screaming or the low hum of voices. Just pure silence. Mistoffelees jumped pass the area where Jellylorum and Jennyanydots took care of the kittens. He stopped for a moment and peered into the back of the old car. He could see his old pals Pouncival and Tumblebrutus still kicking each other in their sleep. They were about 8 weeks when he was almost 6 months and ready to leave. They had always admired him and loved to be around him. Needless to say, they were becoming good looking toms in Mistoffelees eyes. He continued to walk and think to himself.

'I wonder if Mungojerrie is still the same as he used to be. I mean, I haven't seen the tom in.. how long has it been? Well, almost a year now. Maybe he has grown up a bit.'

* * *

Munkustrap passed back and forth waiting for the toms. The moon had just set which meant the sun would be up shortly. He perked up his ears at the sound of Mistoffelees' soft paws on the ground. Munkustrap turned and nodded his head in acknowledgment. Mistoffelees returned the gesture and walked up to him.

"Where's the future nut case?" Mistoffelees asked sarcastically.

Munkustrap looked Mistoffelees over, "Not to sure. Most likely he will be late."

The two waited in awkward silence. Mistoffelees found levitating a pebble and making it dance around a good way to pass time. Munkustrap just stood starring blankly into space. Moments passed by and still no Mungojerrie. Munkustrap sighed as Mistoffelees blew air out of his mouth in a childish way. Both were getting extremely fed up with waiting.

"Misto," Munkustrap broken the silence, "Could I ask you something?"

"Yes," Mistoffelees looked up at him.

"What ever did happen between you and Mungojerrie?" he sat down in front of Mistoffelees.

Mistoffelees just looked at him, "Nothing."

"You can talk to me. I won't say a word. You can trust me," Munkustrap said.

"It's not that," Mistoffelees began passing the pebble back and forth between his claws.

"Then what is it?" Munkustrap tried to make eye contact.

Mistoffelees' eyes glazed over.

_FLASH BACK_

_Little Mistoffelees scurried about playing with his own tail. That long thing was so fast he couldn't keep up with it no matter how hard he tried. Every now and then he would grab it, but then his body would stop moving too. Widely entertained by this he tried going the other direction._

"_Yiiiipe!" Mistoffelees winced in pain._

"_Awe, poor little Misto. Did I hurt you by stepping on this thing you call a tail?" Mungojerrie stepped of his tail and grabbed it with his hand, "I'm terribly sorry..NOT!"_

_Mistoffelees tried to walk away, but Mungojerrie wouldn't let his tail go._

"_Hey! Why don't you play with me? Too good for me eh? Too good for anyone," Mungojerrie teased._

"…"

"_No, you're not. You're worse then the rest of us!" Mungojerrie spat kicking his side._

"_Stop it.." Mistoffelees put his head under his paws._

_END OF FLASH BACK_

Mistoffelees was thrown out of his memories by a loud bang from behind a dumpster. He got up and turned around to see this tall and built calico figure come out from behind. His fur was so shinny and was really shown off in the low sun. He had one paw on his head with that old familiar smirk.

'Wow. It's that really Mungojerrie? He looks so good, uh, I mean different,' Mistoffelees thought, 'Maybe he's actually grown up.'

"Heeeeeeeeeyy! It's my old pal the magical shrimp Mistoffelees," Mungojerrie slyly said as he walked up.

'Guess not.'

"Ohh I'm just jokin'," Mungojerrie smiled big.

Mungojerrie received a cold stare. He slowly put his arm to his side and made his eye contact with Munkustrap who looked bewildered.

"Sorry I'm late mate. Woke up late this morning," Mungojerrie apologized, "So what's the plan?"

"Oh yes the plan. Right, now come look at this map," Munkustrap pulled out a piece of paper and opened it up, "This is the junk yard here and here is where the cave is. Now, I will take you down through this field and to this forest. From there you must go alone. At the end of the forest is where the cave lies and you need to go into this opening. You see the smallest of the four. Please be careful when you're almost through the forest. A Pellicle dog group likes to hunt around there. Any questions?"

"Yes. Do I have to go through with this?" Mistoffelees pleaded.

Munkustrap starred, "Let's head off then."

'This is not going to go well. I can already tell,' Mistoffelees thought to himself.

The trio began to walk out of the city and into a long field. Mungojerrie stopped for a moment to look. The grass was tall and green. Each blade of grass had its own unique pattern of dew. It was a rather breath taking sight, but he had no time to waste. He quickly frolicked to Mistoffelees and Munkustrap.

Through the mud patches and moss not one word was spoken between Mistoffelees and Mungojerrie. Every now and then one of the two would start a conversation up with Munkustrap, but they both avoided talking to each other.

Mistoffelees walked briskly through the grass. He never really liked water and having little droplets of it fall on his ears. He found being around Mungojerrie was so awkward. The tome sure seemed different in a sense. The greeting he gave him was probably the nicest thing he had ever said to him. Still, he hadn't grown out of his childish grin. Mistoffelees smiled to himself. He always admired that smile. Anyone could be drawn in by it.

'Ack! What am I thinking?' Mistoffelees shook his head, 'I mean, I hate that cat. He destroyed my childhood. Why am I so attracted to his smile? He's a tom for capnip's sake! But maybe if I just..'

"Misto, are you alright?" Munkustrap asked looking behind him.

He received two odd looks, "Sorry, just making notes of this field to help us get home."

"Well hurry along. You're starting to slow us down," Munkustrap said.

"Yes, I'm coming," Mistoffelees said and hurried up behind them.

Once they were past the long grass field there was a small stream. Munkustrap sat down and started to drink. Mistoffelees just stood there looking right into the forest, which wasn't too far away. Mungojerrie lay lazily on his side and looked up at Mistoffelees.

'He really is different,' Mungojerrie thought to himself, 'Not the scraggily little runt he use to be. He's grown into his features. Gosh, his fur looks so soft. Hm, I wonder what it smells like. AH! Why am I thinking about him in this way again? I'm not gay, well at least I think not..maybe that's why I haven't really been attracted to queens.'

"What are you starring at?" Mistoffelees asked.

"I'm not starring at anything. Why would I waste my eyes on you?" Mungojerrie huffed and turned around.

'Oh, his makes my blood boil,' Mistoffelees fumed.

"I wouldn't want you looking at me anyways," Mistoffelees retorted, 'well maybe it wouldn't hurt..'

"I think my eyes would burn out if I looked for more then 2 seconds," Mungojerrie stood up, 'Why do I lie?'

"Please, stop it you two!" Munkustrap came between them, "Could you at least pretend to get along?"

"No," they said in unison.

Munkustrap stood up straight, "You're going to have to. We need that herb."

Munkustrap received a look of pleading from Mistoffelees and a look of spaceyness from Mungojerrie. He sighed and began to walk towards the forest. He knew that those two had something deep hidden and truly they didn't _need _them to go together. It could have been any of the Jellicles to go with Mistoffelees, but Munkustrap wanted things settled between the two. Now seeing them together he was regretting his decision. Normally, he would never put something like this at risk, but he didn't think it was going to be _that_ bad. Even now they were minutes away from the forest and he wasn't sure if they could handle it.

"Munku," Mistoffelees began, "Look, I'll put aside my differences with Mungojerrie for the time being. I can't risk Electra's life."

Munkustrap sighed in relief, "Oh, good. Thank you. The Jellicle tribe is proud."

"How long is this going to take?" Mungojerrie asked.

"Well, it's almost sun set now, but you could probably get through half the forest without needing sleep. But after that it will be about three more days. That includes the time getting back," Munkustrap explained, "I must leave you to now. Here," he handed Mistoffelees the map, "Do not lose this. Please be careful. Good luck."

With the goodbye Mistoffelees nodded and Mungojerrie gave him a playful nudge. Munkustrap smiled at the two and began on his trip back. Both toms looked each other over and began the long trek into the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Okay this chapter might get a little OOC in one part. I was trying to keep it in character while progressing the story, but it was hard. Please forgive me. Also there's some mushiness near the end of the chapter.

Oh and if you didn't know quotations like 'this' means they're thinking. you probably already know that, but just letting you know. I'll stop babbling and let you read.

* * *

Mistoffelees walked carefully over logs and under spider webs. For a forest that looked so grand and beautiful was really misleading. It was nothing but rotting trees and swampy ground. The smell was so raunchy that it almost made him sick. He grimaced as he stepped on a dead dragon fly.

"Uck! This place is disgusting!" Mistoffelees said while peeling the dragon fly off, "No wonder Pollicles like it here."

"Hm, yah," Mungojerrie said not looking at Mistoffelees.

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes, 'I seem to be the only one trying.'

"Could I see the map for a sec," Mungojerrie turned holding out his paw.

"Sure," Mistoffelees took the piece of paper and handed it to Mungojerrie.

When Mungojerrie grabbed the paper his hand brushed Mistoffelees. Mistoffelees blushed. He was rather surprised with the tingling sensation. He looked at his hand which was shaking. Looking up he saw Mungojerrie starring at him. Dumb founded, he put the hand behind his back quickly and looked away. Mungojerrie smirked.

'Was that a blush?' Mungojerrie smiled again.

'What's wrong with me? Honestly, Mistoffelees. Get a hold of yourself,' Mistoffelees brushed past Mungojerrie, "So which way?"

"Um, well I think we should keep heading south here. It will help us cover enough ground," Mungojerrie said, "Here."

Mistoffelees put his hand out for the map, but Mungojerrie flipped it behind his back. Mistoffelees tried to catch it, but it just slipped through his fingers. Both toms went down to get the map. Mungojerrie's hand grabbed Mistoffelees in an attempt to get the map first. The two looked at each other and turned their heads hiding their blush. Mistoffelees cleared his throat, picked up the map and standing up. Mungojerrie stood up with his back to him.

"Let's go," Mungojerrie said without a glance and began to walk, 'How embarrassing. It reminds me of that time..'

_FLASH BACK_

_Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were both frolicking about in an open grain field. The two kittens had wondered away from the old car and snuck out of the junk yard. While they played an exciting game of tag Mungojerrie thought it would be funny the hide in the broken down tracker in the middle of the field. Curling up on the seat he felt so warm. Sleep soon took him and he wasn't aware that Rumpleteazer had gone frantic looking for him._

_A couple of hours later, the young tom opened his eyes. The field was not the bright and yellow color is was before. It was a ting of pink and gold in the setting sun. He sat up quickly and looked around. No Rumpleteazer in sight. He began to panic and ran through the field trying to get home, but he couldn't remember where home was. Tears started to fill his eyes._

"_Rumpleteazer!" he cried, "Where are ya? I'm scared!"_

_No reply._

_Mungojerrie fell the ground and curled up in a little ball. His sobs became more louder with each passing moment. His paws were now damp with tears and he didn't know what to think. There were too many scenarios going through his head. Suddenly, he felt a paw on his back. He quickly looked up and saw one face he dreaded to see._

"_Mistoffelees," he chocked out, "but how?.where?"_

"_Everyone is looking for you," the tiny tom said, "Rumpleteazer told me that you two were in a field with grain and a tracker so I came here. I always come here to be by myself and think I thought that maybe I should come find you."_

"_Oh," Mungojerrie was feeling terribly guilty now, "Did you tell anyone you came?"_

"_Only Munkustrap," Mistoffelees took Mungojerrie's paws in his, "he's waiting for us."_

"_Okay," Mungojerrie sat up._

"_You know, when I cry Munkustrap always rubs the pads on my paws," Mistoffelees said beginning to rub, "It always makes me feel so much better."_

"_Yah, it's making me feel better," Mungojerrie looked at Mistoffelees with tear stained eyes, "Why are you doing this?"_

"_What do you mean?" Mistoffelees looked at him._

"_I've always been such a bully to you. I've been so mean and yet at one of my most neediness moments you're here. Trying to help me, to bring me home," Mungojerrie began to cry, 'I'm sorry. Oh I'm so sorry.'_

_Mistoffelees didn't say anything. He just got up. Holding Mungojerrie's paw and began to walk him back to Munkustrap. Mistoffelees knew that this spur of the moment would last. As soon as they got back to the junk yard everything would be back to normal. Looking at the tom though made him wish they could be friends, but he knew they couldn't. There was too much expected from both of them. Having this memory would not make all the bad ones okay. He wasn't even sure if he would remember some time from now._

_END OF FLASH BACK_

"Mungojerrie! Watch out!" Mistoffelees yelled.

"What?" Mungojerrie said, but quickly fell down a slippery, "Ow!"

Mistoffelees carefully slid down the slop and looked at Mungojerrie. He was covered in mud and look like he was going to die of embarrassment. When Mistoffelees looked at his face he couldn't help but laugh. It came out kind of muffled, but then it turned into a real laugh. Mungojerrie frowned frowned, looked at the ground and then made his classic 'I'm up to something' grin. He picked up a handful of mud.

"You wouldn't," Mistoffelees stopped laughing.

Mungojerrie grinned, "Of course not."

It was too late for Mistoffelees to do anything. He had a face full of mud in about 3 seconds. Wiping the mud from his eyes he looked at the ground. Mungojerrie himself started laughing. Closing his eyes he was laughing so hard. That wasn't a very good idea. Another pile of mud was thrown on his own face. Soon it turned into an all out battle of mud. They were running and throwing like they were kittens again. Totally care free from the whole world.

'I can't believe what I'm doing!' Mistoffelees thought, 'I'm so care free. I don't think I've ever been like this before. This cat he makes me feel like letting lose.'

Mistoffelees smiled, but Mungojerrie's ears went flat against his head. He dropped the mud that was in his hand. Mistoffelees turned around and thought all the life had been sucked out of him. There stood a massive Pollicle dog. He had no time to think, but in one moment he was pushed over. He face in the ground. He was knocked out.

* * *

Mistoffelees awoke to a banging head ache. His eyes winced in pain as he felt like his arm was going to fall off. Opening his eyes slowly he looked around. There were in a tree trunk of some sort. It was a pretty big one he noted. He slowly sat up and saw Mungojerrie sleeping beside him. He had a huge gash on his head and a lot of bruises.

'What happened? Did I pass out?' Mistoffelees thought to himself, 'Look how gross I am. What is this? Dried mud and..BLOOD?!'

Looking himself over he decided he should clean up a bit. Trying to clean himself was no easy task. He was so sore. The taste of his fur as even more gross then he imagined. If he didn't throw up with the smell of the forest then he sure was going to now. Gagging to himself, he notice how uncomfortable Mungojerrie looked. Mistoffelees felt a moment of remorse for the cat. He looked so upset. He was twitching in his sleep and beginning to shake. It looked like he was having a bad dream.

The way Mungojerrie's eye brow twitched was so cute in Mistoffelees' opinion. His chest rising and falling. It was any kind of sight no other cat would ever see. Rumpleteazer might have, but not like this. He was sweating a little and his face grimaced. He began to breath heavily out of his mouth and mumble incoherent things though once Mistoffelees stroked his ear he began to talk in his sleep.

"Uhh, no..get of him!" Mungojerrie mumbled, "don't touch my Misto.."

"WHAT!?" Mistoffelees almost shouted. He got right up close to him.

"Please.. you don't understand," Mungojerrie was now louder, "I have to make things right with him! He can't die hating me. If he had to die..I want it loving me.."

Mistoffelees starred at him in total shock. This was _not_ Mungojerrie at all. He was so different in side his own mind. He smiled to himself though. No one had ever cared that much about him. Yes, he had Munkustrap who was like an older brother and Tugger who was like his best friend. Still, Mungojerrie's love seemed more then just friends. Mistoffelees leaned down slowly. Hesitantly, he gave Mungojerrie a chaste kiss. At this moment, Mungojerrie's eyes flew open. Mistoffelees sat up quickly. He was blushing like crazy.

"Oh..hmm. You're awake," Mungojerrie said rubbing his eyes, "You were passed out for like 4 hours before I finally fell asleep."

Mistoffelees sighed in relief. He didn't notice, "What happened?"

Mungojerrie blinked and looked down, "Well a Pollicle dog came up behind you and he was going to bite right in your shoulder, so I pushed you hard out of the way. I thought you'd be able to get away, but you hit your head on a tree. I got the dog pretty good, but he got a few good bites on me."

"Why did you do that?" Mistoffelees asked.

"You're so little. I was scared that you would be swallowed in one bite," Mungojerrie said.

"Oh, well I think I could have handled it," Mistoffelees felt embarrassed. He had been working on his defensive magic for opportunities like this.

Mungojerrie began to clean himself up. He was even worse then Mistoffelees. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Mistoffelees follow his tongue as if it were a snake. He smirked to himself and thought of an idea. Maybe this could bring them closer together.

"Do you mind doing a favor for me?" Mungojerrie asked.

"No. Not at all," Mistoffelees said.

"Could you maybe stitch up my head? The bleeding won't stop," Mungojerrie said.

"Yes, it's no problem," Mistoffelees said. He looked in the survival kit Munkustrap had given them and found some thread and a needle, "Now don't move."

Mistoffelees began to sew up his head, "Why are you acting so different?" Mungojerrie asked.

"Um, what do you mean?" Mistoffelees looked down at him.

"Just..before you seemed to want nothing to do with me and just hours ago we were playing like best friends," Mungojerrie said.

"I could ask you the same question," Mistoffelees said trying to turn the conversation around, "You're not so sassy like you normally are."

"Yah, and you can actually be out going instead of shy and aloof," Mungojerrie said, "I was just thinking about something."

"What?" Mistoffelees asked.

"When we touched paws I thought about the time I fell asleep in that field and you can and got me. That was only time we ever got along as kittens," Mungojerrie said, "that's probably my fault as well. I was awful to you. Why would you help me?"

"You needed me. I could tell by the feeling I got when I found you. It was more self conscious. I've never really remembered that," Mistoffelees said finishing up his patch work.

"I'm sorry," Mungojerrie whispered.

"What?" Mistoffelees asked.

"I'm sorry," Mungojerrie said looking into his eyes, "I really was jealous of you. That's why I tore you down."

Mistoffelees sat on his knees so he was in eye contact with Mungojerrie, "Why are you telling me this?"

"I've always been fond of you. Ever since we were kittens, you know? Just being with you this last day has made me feel so alive and different. I mean, I'm normally one to brush of feelings and act cheeky, but I don't want to mess this up," Mungojerrie leaned in closer.

"I forgive you," Mistoffelees said closing his eyes.

Mungojerrie closed the space between the two. The kiss was soft and warm. It sent shivers up Mistoffelees' spine. Mungojerrie pulled Mistoffelees into his lap and broke the kiss. He quickly went back for another and another. Soon the kiss became a little needier. Mistoffelees began to purr as Mungojerrie rubbed his sides. He pushed his tongue on Mungojerrie's lips. Licking his bottom lip.

'Such a tease,' Mungojerrie thought.

Mistoffelees places both his paws on Mungojerrie's neck pulling him closer. Mungojerrie smirked and opened his mouth. Mistoffelees searched every part of his mouth and trying to get around Mungojerrie's tongue at the same time. Pushing his way into Mistoffelees mouth and becoming more dominate. Mistoffelees moaned and abided to this. Mistoffelees trailed his hands slowly down Mungojerrie's front and down his legs.

Mungojerrie broke the kiss and began to kiss his way down to Mistoffelees' neck. Mistoffelees hissed at the sensation and brought his hands up with Mungojerrie's hips.

"Is this what you want?" Mungojerrie asked sucking on a part of Mistoffelees' neck.

"Mmm yes," Mistoffelees moaned.

Mistoffelees heard nothing back. In fact, Mungojerrie had stopped kissing him all together, "Mungo? Mungojerrie?"

There lay Mungojerrie asleep on his shoulder. Mistoffelees looked down at him and shook his head. He slowly laid him down on the ground. He tried to get up, but Mungojerrie still had his arm around Mistoffelees' waist. He had quite a grip. Mistoffelees sighed and laid his head on Mungojerrie's chest.

'What am I doing? This isn't love of any sort. It's just lust. I'm just so infatuated with him,' Mistoffelees didn't have much time to ponder before he too fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Mungojerrie woke up with his head pounding. He tried to get up, but his head felt like it was going to exploded. Wincing at his pain he strolled to the opening in the tree trunk and looked out. The morning was cool and crisp. He breathed in the cool air and sighed. Looking out at the tall trees and the distant sun was an amazing sight. Mungojerrie's ears perked up when he heard movement in the tree. He felt a strong body rub up against his own. Turning his head he saw Mistoffelees sleepy face. Yawning and nudging Mungojerrie's face he smiled.

"Are you feeling any better?" Misto asked sitting beside him.

"Now I am," Mungojerrie smirked at him and kissed him gently, "Are you?"

"Yes, my wounds heal quiet quickly as you know," Mistoffelees said kissing him back.

"Yah.." Mungojerrie said trying to deepen the kiss.

Mistoffelees pulled away, "There's plenty of time for _that_ later. We need to get that herb. We've lost half a day."

"Okay, let's go then," Mungojerrie said jumping off the tree and walking towards to cave.

Mistoffelees jumped after him. The gash on Mungojerrie's head looked painful. He felt terrible about it. He should have been able to protect him right? I mean, he was _the_ Mr. Mistoffelees. He must have some way to help or maybe he was more helpless with his powers.

Mungojerrie turned his head back and stuck his tongue out at Mistoffelees. He glared back, jokingly of course, and ran to catch up. Mungojerrie smirked and started to run as soon as Mistoffelees caught up. Soon they were running full speed through the forest. Mistoffelees picked up his speed and ran past Mungojerrie. He turned his head and smiled, but when he turned his head around he found himself out of the forest. In front of him was a massive rock like hill. He guessed that it must have been the mountain.

"Whoa," Mistoffelees sighed looking up.

"How are we gonna get inside?" Mungojerrie asked.

"Check the map," Mistoffelees said.

"Uh," Mungojerrie's eyes went all shifty.

"What?" Mistoffelees turned around.

"I kinda left it in that tree," his ears went flat.

Mistoffelees just looked at him, "We'll have to find an opening and I'll try and sniff it out."

"Well there's one on top. See it?" Mungojerrie looked up.

"Yes, let's get climbing," Mistoffelees said.

The two walked forward and began to climb the steep mountain. Digging your claws into rock was quite painful, but it helps if you move quickly. It's more dangers though. Mungojerrie pulled his body up with all his strength. Climbing this was harder then it originally looked. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath and pulled himself up a little more. He pushed his paw down on a pushed out rock, but it slipped under him causing him to loose his balance. Mungojerrie's heart leap as he held on to the wall tightly.

"Whoa! Are you okay Mungo?" Mistoffelees asked underneath him.

"Yah mate. Just a little slip. Nothing to worry about," he said shakily.

He took another deep breath in and pulled himself up once more. The top seemed so far away, but he couldn't just stop now. Mungojerrie pulled himself up very quickly and was soon at the top. He pulled his body up and over the ledge. He fell to his stomach and breathed hard. He'd never worked that hard to get up somewhere in his life. Even when he went to rob houses there was no need for steep climbing. Soon after Mistoffelees' paws appeared on the edge and he pulled himself up. Mistoffelees cringed at seeing one of his claws ripped out.

"Ahh," he hissed.

"It'll grow back," Mungojerrie sat up.

"Yah.." Mistoffelees starred at him.

"Ready?" Mungojerrie asked.

Mistoffelees just nodded and headed for the entrance.


End file.
